1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a syringe for self injection which can be handled with one hand without slipping.
2. Description Relative to the Prior Art
Millions of people in the United States alone have medical conditions which require self-injection of one or more medications on a regular basis. Diabetes, for instance, is a common disease which requires sufferers to inject themselves with insulin one or more times each day.
The prior art syringe, shown in FIG. 3, is held with the fingers of one hand, with the first and second fingers grasping the handles 12, while the thumb depresses the injection button 19. The user may or may not grasp the barrel 14 with his free hand, to guide the needle 16 into the injection site.
Recently a number of high-technology syringes have been introduced to make the process of self-injection easier to manage. Eli Lilly and Company, of Indianapolis, Ind., has introduced the xe2x80x9cinsulin penxe2x80x9d, shown in FIG. 1, which has the outward appearance of a fountain pen, with a removable swivel cap 2, and a clip 5 to attach to a pocket. Referring to FIG. 4, when the cap is removed, the insulin pen contains an insulin cartridge 32, within a cartridge holder 34, containing enough insulin for many injections. The number of doses remaining is shown in the dose window 28. Referring to FIG. 2, the user holds the pen in one hand with his hand wrapped about the upper barrel 12, and depresses the injection button 20 with the thumb. The dose is changed by means of the dose knob 22. The notches 24, 26, are used to align the dose knob when changing the dose.
The insulin pen has one disadvantage, however: the user, when attempting to manuever the pen with one hand, finds the barrel is slippery, and therefore awkward to manage. The current invention solves this problem by means of non-slip material strategically placed.
It is an object of this invention to provide a self-injection syringe which can be easily managed with one hand.
According to one aspect of the invention, the self-injection syringe includes an injection button, a syringe body;a needle, and a non-slip surface attached to the syringe body.
According to a second aspect of the invention, the non-slip surface is formed from a hook-and-eye fastener material, attached to the body with an adhesive.
According to a third aspect of the invention, the non-slip surface is confined to a narrow strip disposed lengthwise along the syringe body.
According to a fourth aspect of the invention, the syringe body further includes a cartridge holder, and a cartridge containing enough medication for many different injections.
According to a final aspect of the invention, the syringe is in the form of a pen, which contains a removable cap and pocket clip.